Comment faire péter un câble à Zoro en 20 leçons
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: quelques petits tuyaux pour agacer notre marimo préféré ;) c'est ma première fic qui a été écrite il y a des années alors soyez gentils s'il vous plaît!


**Comment énerver Zoro en 20 leçons:**

**Humour**

**Rated: K**

**Résumé: juste quelques petits tuyaux pour énerver notre marimo ;D**

**Disclaimer: je ne suis pas Eichiro Oda, donc One piece et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement :'( … avouez que vous en êtes plutôt contents! ;p**

**Bonjour bonjour! J'ai trouvé ça dans mes fichiers, ça commence à dater (je crois même que c'était ma première fic), mais bon, je la poste quand même on verra bien!**

**J'ai remarqué que c'était assez populaire dans les fics en anglais, les «comment énerver», et j'ai vu qu'on était peu nombreux à faire ça ici, alors voilà, je me suis dit que c'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de le faire découvrir à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas :)**

* * *

Vous avez passé une semaine sur le bateau des pirates au chapeau de paille et vous commencez à bien connaître la joyeuse bande. Vous êtes plutôt bien intégrée, quoi. Alors, vous n'avez pu vous empêcher de remarquer qu'il y en a un qui sort facilement de ses gonds, et que ce dernier possède des cheveux avec une drôle de couleur et un sens de l'orientation pitoyable. Votre imagination se met alors en marche et vous décidez que vous allez pouvoir vous amuser un peu pendant votre dernier mois à bord...

1) Bon, déjà, on va y aller doucement, il faut y aller petit à petit ou votre pauvre nouvelle cible préférée risque de perdre toute patience avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de vous amuser. Donc, vous vous avancez vers lui et d'un ton très sérieux vous lui déclarez: «Tu sais... il ne suffit pas de ressembler à Cetelem pour faire du Cetelem». Vous vous enfuyez en courant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre.

2) Vous allez voir Sanji et vous lui demandez s'il peut faire des épinards pour le repas de midi. Sanji en véritable gentleman vous dira que «Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudra ma chérie!», et ce sans vous poser de questions. Quand midi arrive, vous laissez Zoro s'installer à table et commencer à manger. D'un coup, sans crier gare, vous hurlez: «Oh mon Dieu! Comment peut-tu faire ça?! Tu es cannibale ou quoi?!». Vous vous enfuyez en courant et vous percevez au loin la voix de l'escrimeur qui jure de vous découper en lamelles, couverte par les rires de l'équipage.

3) Vous avez attendu qu'il s'endorme comme à son habitude sur le pont du bateau. Assis contre la rambarde, ses yeux sont fermés et c'est pas plus mal: cela va vous permettre de vous amuser un peu. Armée d'un crayon noir prêté par Nami, vous vous appliquez à lui dessiner de jolis sourcils en escargot. Rho et puis allez! Vous laissez votre âme d'artiste s'exprimer un peu et ajoutez, béate, une barbichette.

Une fois réveillé, vous le laissez se promener un peu sur le bateau. Evidement, Ussop étant plutôt observateur se met à pouffer en montrant le bretteur à Chopper et Luffy qui font eux aussi honneur à votre blague. Exaspéré et ne comprenant toujours pas la raisons de leurs rires, Zoro fini donc par s'énerver (Yes!) et vous voyez enfin apparaitre la petite veine que vous guettiez, et que vous espériez tant voir battre sur sa tempe. Au bout de quelques minutes, vous vous dites que les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes et qu'il est temps d'en finir. Vous lui tendez un miroir et vous fuyez... en courant bien sûr...

4) Ah... c'était si drôle de déguiser Zoro... Et c'est en repensant à votre blague d'hier qu'une idée germe dans votre esprit taquin...au sujet d'une nouvelle petite blague pour énerver votre cible favorite... Vous attendez qu'il s'endorme (ça ne devrait pas être trop long) et vous lui positionnez un tablier rose à fanfreluches autour de la taille (vous savez très bien que quand ce cher Zoro est au pays des rêves, rien ne peut l'en faire revenir), un bonnet à collerette rose bonbon (décoré de dentelles, évidement), du même genre que ceux que l'on faisait porter aux bébés il y a quelques siècles... Sans oublier le nounours et la tétine.

Vous contemplez votre oeuvre ravie, quand vous vous dites que c'est trop beau et qu'il faudrait VRAIMENT immortaliser ce moment (c'est vrai, quoi! Zoro habillé en petite fille de 1 an, c'est pas très courant!). Alors, cédant à votre côté sadique, vous prenez une jolie photo... Ça fera super dans l'album de Nami!... Puis vous réalisez que c'est un peu dangereux de rester là. Alors vous décidez de vous en aller et de guetter du haut de la vigie (où vous serez un peu plus en sécurité) le moment ou Bébé Zoro se réveillera.

5) C'est Noël! C'est Noël! Lalala lala! «-Oh Zoro! Tu peux m'aider à décorer le sapin?

-Quel sapin? On en a pas triple buse!

-Bah, si! Regarde!»

Vous arrivez vers lui avec deux jolies guirlandes rouge et dorée, et quelques boules également rouges. Ussop et Chopper, intrigués, stoppent tout net leur discussion et vous regardent, guettant une de vos nombreuses (et si drôles) blagues.

«-Je vais le faire apparaître tu vas voir! Ferme les yeux!

-C'est pas encore une de tes blagues à deux balles?

-Maiiiiiiiis non!» (Comment ça blagues à deux balles?!Attends un peu pour voir!)

Bizarrement, il s'exécute et ferme ses jolis yeux gris... Qu'est ce qu'il peut être naïf des fois, le sabreur! Vous n'auriez jamais cru ça de lui! Aussi peu de méfiance de sa part! Enfin bref... Une guirlande autour du cou, une en ceinture, quelques boules aux katanas et deux en guise de boucles d'oreille et... une petite photo! Un regard vers le médecin et le ment...canonnier vous confirme que votre blague est un nouveau succès: ils retiennent difficilement leurs rires.

«Ça y est! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux!»

Comme il ne réagis pas, vous vous approchez prudemment. Assez pour vous rendre compte que sa mâchoire est crispée et que sa jolie veine que vous aimez tant voir bât sur sa tempe. Vous avez compris: c'était du bluff (vous avouerez qu'un Zoro aussi crédule, c'est quand même pas tous les jours!). Horrifiée, vous faites un pas en arrière, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Il vous tiens le bras fermement et vous ne pouvez plus vous dégager. Merde, comment il fait pour avoir autant de force?!

«Tu me croyais quand même pas assez con pour te faire confiance?!»

Aïe! Ça va barder!

Inutile de préciser que ce jour là, vous avez pris un bon bain. D'eau salée.

6) Depuis que vous êtes sur le bateau, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de remarquer que le capitaine en second avait une couleur de cheveux... comment dire... particulière? Alors vous vous êtes dit qu'il serait peut être amusant de le laisser s'allonger dans l'herbe, ses cheveux se fondant parfaitement dans les petits brins du végétal, et de vous promener sur la jolie pelouse du Thousand sunny... Lorsque vous poussez un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur (Quelle actrice! Vous auriez pu percer à Hollywood! Bon peut-être pas quand même...). «Mon Dieu Zoro! Tu es chauve! Mais pourquoi tu as tout coupé?! Je sais que tu complexais mais quand même c'est radical! Les teintures, ça existe!». Vous captez le regard de Robin qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose: «Cours!».

7) Il est tordant quand il s'énerve! Alors vous ne pouvez pas résister. Dès qu'une nouvelle idée germe dans votre esprit, il faut forcément que vous la mettiez à exécution. Ben oui, on s'amuse avec ce qu'on peut! Et en temps qu'amatrice de blagues un peu faciles, vous avez flashé pendant une séance shopping avec Nami sur un joli petit cactus en vitrine chez un fleuriste. Vous entrez et... Oh! Mais c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici! Vous vous approchez d'un petit bocal rempli d'eau qui contient une boule verte... Ce ne serait pas un marimo par hasard? En remontant sur le bateau vous ramassez une algue bien verte qui traine près du bateau. Et voilà! Tous les ingrédients sont là! Vous assemblez le tout: le cactus pour le corps, le marimo pour la tête et les algues vertes pour les cheveux. Héhéhé!

Vous vous approchez de Zoro sous le regard intrigué de Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et amusé de Robin, Sanji et Nami. Brook et Franky s'échangent des regards, tout sourire (si tant est que Brook n'a pas de lèvres pour sourire... Yohohoho skull joke!). Mais que va-t-elle encore inventer? Vous le regardez, faignant une grande émotion, la larme à l'oeil et vous lui tendez votre poupée végétale. «Zoro... J'ai... J'ai trouvé ta future épouse!». Vous évitez le sabre qui fend l'air vers vous et vous enfuyez en vous tenant les côtes. Zoro, rouge (De colère? De honte? Les deux? Surement les deux...) vous poursuit laissant l'équipage écroulé sur la table, excepté Sanji qui tente d'empêcher la pauvre victime de vous assassiner.

8) Ah! Zoro vient de se réveiller. Vous allez alors le voir et il vous gratifie d'un de ses énièmes regards méfiants. Vous lui tendez alors une boîte de médicaments, vous reculez, et attendez sa réaction. Stupéfait, choqué, outré, énervé, horripilé, exaspéré, j'en passe et des meilleures, il ne réagit pas vraiment. C'est Ussop, curieux comme pas deux, qui le ramène à la «douce» réalité: «Un traitement contre la narcolepsie?». Zoro qui jusque là était complètement statufié reviens à la vie et se jette sur vous en hurlant ses plus belles insultes (et je vous jure qu'il en connait des pas mal! XD).

9) Cette blague là, personne n'y résiste et vous savez très bien que tout le monde finit par craquer tôt ou tard. Il s'agit de suivre votre cible, Zoro en l'occurrence, et de répéter tout ce qu'il dit. Si vous êtes douée, vous pouvez même imiter ses mouvements. Il finira bien par céder, et là, il vous faudra être rapide. Très rapide.

10) Cela fait deux jours que vous ne lui avez rien fait et Zoro commence à vous regarder d'un air suspicieux. Il se demande surement pourquoi ce calme tout à coup, et l'origine de votre gentillesse. Ben oui, mais c'est qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort de se méfier car vous êtes effectivement en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Vous décidez alors au dîner (après lui avoir laissé une dernière journée de répit mérité) de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui sortir de but en blanc et sur un ton très sérieux et très sincère: «Pourquoi tu met pas des costumes comme Sanji? C'est la classe, et puis va bien falloir que tu te décide à t'habiller autrement, parce que là sa rend rien!». Il vous foudroie du regard mais ne répond rien. Rho zut! Là il est pas marrant! Alors pour faire bonne figure vous le regardez d'un air désolée et lui dites «Rho...Ce que tu peux être susceptible!». Il se lève brusquement et se jette sur vous pour vous trucider. Victoire!

11) Très bien. Vexée que votre blague n'ait pas fonctionné aussi vite et aussi bien que vous l'auriez souhaité, (Et ben oui, que voulez vous? C'est ça d'être à cours d'inspiration... Cela dit, le petit sourire en coin de Sanji, vous ne l'avez pas loupé et Zoro non plus d'ailleurs...) vous décidez de tirer à profit la rivalité des deux garçons. Vous parlez un peu à tout le monde et le seul mot qui reviens à chaque discussion c'est «Sanji»: «Il est où Sanji?», «Il fait quoi Sanji?», «Tu crois que Sanji m'apprendrait à cuisiner?»... Sanji par ci, Sanji par là, vous en avez plein la bouche, et Zoro, raz la casquette (euh... raz le bandana). D'ailleurs, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne dors plus, et que sa jolie veine est ressortie. Si si là! Derrière la mèche verte!

12) Youpi! Brook a sorti son violon et joue une valse! Un Deux Trois! Un Deux Trois! Vous vous mettez à tourner en rythme et vous rapprochez progressivement de Zoro qui commence à sentir les ennuis arriver. Vous le prenez par les mains et l'emmenez danser en riant. Raide il ne réagit pas vraiment et se laisse porter (il est quand même crispé, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Zoro!). Enfin si il réagit, mais il deviens juste tout rouge. «Ben quoi! Décoince toi un peu! Tu sais pas danser?» Les quelques témoins à savoir Luffy, Nami et Ussop (Brook est trop occupé à jouer du violon), retiennent difficilement leurs rires (qui finissent par exploser) et Oh! Sanji sort de la cuisine pile au bon moment! Un grand sourire fend son visage et il ne peut s'empêcher de compter «Un deux Trois! Un Deux Trois!» (un peu comme vous il y a pas si longtemps lorsque vous jubiliez en attendant le bon moment pour embêter votre cible favorite).

Zoro rouge de honte, et la fameuse veine battant sur sa tempe, se libère de vos mains et pose la sienne sur Shusui. Vous, vous avez déjà pris vos jambes à votre cou.

13) Aujourd'hui, vous êtes allée vous promener en ville avec Ussop et vous avez vu dans une boutique de farces et attrapes pleins de trucs assez intéressants...Dont un faux sabre en bois qui fait «pouêt» quand vous le dégainez, vous regardez Ussop avec un regard de petite fille émerveillée (et un peu sadique aussi ^^). Le sniper comprend vite et secoue la tête mi amusé, mi inquiet pour votre vie qui désormais ne tiens plus qu'à un fil.

De retour sur le bateau, vous allez voir votre bretteur préféré et lui tendez le sabre. «Regarde ce qu'on t'a trouvé! Comme ça si tu casse un de tes sabres, t'en aura un de rechange!» (sourire d'ange qui ne veux que son bien). Il le dégaine et... un ignoble bruit de klaxon du début du XX e siècle retentit. Il lâche le jouet avec horreur et se jette une x ième fois sur vous en vous hurlant qu'il va faire du hachis. Les autres, ben... comment dire? Ils sont tous morts de rire et se roulent par terre en se tenant les côtes.

14) Il dort. Qu'est ce qu'on peut en faire des choses quand il dort! Même des toutes petites. Par exemple, vous vous postez juste en face de lui, à 10 cm de son visage et le regardez fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un oeil. Sentant vite une présence, il va bien finir par se réveiller. Comme prévu, le capitaine en second ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri d'horreur en vous voyant. Il se lève aussitôt, paniqué, et cours vers la première surface réfléchissante en criant «Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait?!». Vous restez là, un (faux) air stupéfait sur le visage. «Ben... rien!...». Il reviens bientôt, écarlate, s'étant enfin rendu compte qu'il n'avait effectivement rien sur le visage. Et là, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous lâchez en toute innocence: «Je savais pas que tu attachait autant d'importance à ton apparence!» Il serre les poings en jurant qu'un jour, il vous fera la peau.

15) Oh! Il n'aurait pas un énorme don pour se paumer votre marimo?! Vous décidez donc de venir vers lui, un petit paquet vert dans les mains (c'est pas une jolie couleur le vert?), et un air innocent sur le visage. «Zoro? J'ai un cadeau pour toi!». Méfiant, il regarde ledit paquet et demande «Et... c'est quoi au juste?». Pour toute réponse, vous le lui déposez dans les mains et vous en allez ravie. Quelques secondes plus tard, vous entendez un hurlement de colère retentir sur le pont du Sunny: c'est Zoro qui a ouvert votre paquet cadeau et demande à présent à tout le monde où vous êtes encore passée. Mais vous vous êtes déjà réfugiée près de Sanji (qui vous défendra, comme à son habitude) et de Robin, qui demande doucement: «Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait?». Et vous, vous lui répondez avec l'air innocent que vous savez si bien faire que «Je lui ai juste offert une boussole et une carte du navire!».

16) C'est joli le vert... Mais c' est pas encore mieux le rose? Alors vous achetez de la teinture au marché, déjà toute fière d'un résultat même pas encore obtenu et lisez attentivement la notice (ce serait bête de se louper!).

Le lendemain matin, un nouveau hurlement horrifié fait trembler tout le bateau, réveillant au passage tout l'équipage. Et vous avez une petite idée de son origine. Vous arrivez devant le dortoir des garçons et voyez Zoro, avec une magnifique chevelure rose (Oh! de la barbe à papa!)...et Sanji écroulé de rire. Zoro ne peut alors s'empêcher de se jeter sur vous et de vous poursuivre sur tout le bateau. Mais bon, comme vous n'êtes qu'un tout petit peu sadique (oui oui, juste un tout petit peu... vous me croyez pas c'est ça?), vous prenez une photo et l'informez que s'il n'aime pas la couleur, qui, cela dit en passant lui va à ravir, il lui suffit d'un shampoing pour la faire disparaître. Le pauvre s'arrête aussitôt de vous courir après (tant mieux parce qu'il commençait à vous rattraper!) et se rue vers la salle de bains.

17) Vous vous installez dans la salle à manger, où Ussop, Luffy et Chopper parlent de bricolage, d'aventures et de nourriture (on ne les changera jamais!). Les histoires d'Ussop vous ayant inspirée, vous vous avancez vers eux et leurs dites: «Hé vous savez pas quoi? J'ai pensé à un truc, là. Zoro, ses cheveux, vous savez d'où sa vient? Parce que c'est pas commun comme couleur!» Vous laissez un petit silence mystérieux, savourant votre nouvelle blague. «Parce que moi j'hésite. Sois ça viens de ses ancêtres qui étaient des algues vertes, soit il s'est fait une greffe? Alors? Vous dites quoi vous?» Et ça y est, c'est parti: Luffy avance que c'est son grand père qui était une algue verte, Ussop lui dit que non, ça c'est pas possible, c'est surement une greffe. Quand à Chopper, son avis de médecin lui fait penser qu'il ne peut pas avoir fait de greffe d'algue, parce que c'est médicalement impossible. Mais en même temps, la parenté n'est pas très logique non plus. Une teinture, peut-être? Sur ce, vous les laissez s'interroger et vous partez chercher la personne qui manque à votre farce.

Vous allez donc voir Zoro qui vous regarde, et dit, sur la défensive: «Quoi encore?» «Ben je voulais juste te prévenir que... Rho non... T'as raison, il vaut mieux pas que tu saches...» Et vous le laissez planté là. Il vous suit, vous rattrape en vous demandant ce qui se passe. Et là, sans un mot vous l'amenez dans la cuisine où les trois garçons sont toujours en train de réfléchir à votre question. «Si si c'est sûr, ça ne peut pas être une greffe!», «Ou alors, c'est peut-être un extra-terrestre?», «Non, moi je maintient que c'est de la teinture!». Ils sont beaucoup trop occupés pour se rendre compte que le sujet de leur conversation est là, devant eux, vert de rage (il faut bien que sa s'accorde avec ses cheveux), ayant capté la conversation. Il se retourne lentement vers vous, son habituelle veine à la tempe déjà visible. Oups! Il a compris...

18) Est-ce que je peux la faire celle là? Rho si aller! On verra bien! Vous regardez Zoro, qui, tout comme vous jusqu'à maintenant, était plongé dans ses pensées (et dans son saké). L'équipage est absent et vous êtes les seuls à garder le bateau (c'est vous qui avez tenu à rester: «Mais s'il se perd dans la cuisine?»), autant en profiter! Vous vous asseyez à côté de lui et d'un regard insistant lui demandez sans détour: «Dis? Tu préfère les hommes ou les femmes?». Il a eu le malheur de boire un peu de saké quand vous lui avez posé la question, du coup il recrache toute sa gorgée, et s'exclame: «Nan mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries?!» Vous, innocente, vous lui répondez que c'est dommage, parce que lui et Sanji auraient fait un très beau couple. Et vous réduisez par la même occasion votre espérance de vie à 2s...Surtout qu'il n'y a plus personne pour vous défendre. Vous courez donc vous enfermer dans la première pièce avec une porte munie d'un verrou.

19) À midi, Sanji a fait des haricots. Vous regardez Zoro d'un air amusé (lui vous regarde avec la tête de celui qui risque de commettre un meurtre dans 3, 2, 1...) Vous lui chantez alors joyeusement le joli jingle: «Gééééant vert!». Il vous lance un regard assassin (mais ça, depuis le temps, vous vous y attendiez), et se lève pour contourner la table.

20) Le pauvre! Vous lui en aurez fait voir de toutes les couleurs! (surtout du rose ^^). Alors vous décidez que pour lui dire au revoir, il ne faut pas laisser de côté votre réputation! Avant de quitter l'équipage (et oui, le voyage est terminé et il est temps de se séparer), et après les larmes et les embrassades, auxquelles Zoro n'a pas participé (en même temps, on comprend pourquoi) vous vous avancez vers lui et lui dites: «Tiens un petit souvenir» et vous lui tendez un nouveau paquet vert. Voyant que vous ne fuyez pas comme la dernière fois, il l'ouvre prudemment. Un livre? Non, mieux: un album photo! Et dedans, il l'aura vite compris, des photos souvenir de toutes les crasses que vous avez pu lui faire. On le voit affublé de sourcils en escargot, de fanfreluches roses, de cheveux couleur barbe à papa... Il vous regarde, mi amusé, mi en colère et vous conseille d'une voix calme (enfin... qui se veut calme, plutôt) : «Cours. Vite.» Vous, votre bon sens vous dit d'obéir et vous courez vers le village, faisant de grands signes de la main vers vos nouveaux amis. «Au revoir tout le monde! Au revoir Hulk!».

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? : ) laisser moi une petite review sa fera toujours plaisir ; ) les commentaires sont les bienvenus du moment que ça reste poli... ^_^ dites moi aussi ce qu'il faut améliorer, que je progresse un peu!**

**Bon, bah, il est un peu tard là... je vais pas donner d'heure je crois...**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Signé Swordsgirl Jackie.**


End file.
